The Sway of Hearts
by FreshBleach
Summary: I had not known what would happen if I had saved Shirosaki Shou. But right now, I'm glad I did. Seeing him better, I was DAMN glad I did. I think I might have loved him. But now I know I could not have ever loved him. Screw the world for making him my English teacher. Really, just bang the world right now and see how it feels. Not. Good. Shiro/Ichigo
1. The Beach

**The Sway of Hearts**

******EDIT****:** I did add some new text and corrected all the mistakes I could find. Sorry for not doing this before! I wasn't thinking straight at 4:00 in the morning... .**  
**

**Summary:** Can one event really change someone's life to a magical, yet painful love? The answer is up to Kurosaki Ichigo and Shirosaki Shou and whether they want to endure their long, bumpy road. Suck ass Summary, I know. *holds hands out* Take me away, officer!

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, and contains Yaoi or 'Boy's Love'. If that doesn't cut the butter for you then Yaoi is about two young men who share mutual feelings of love. Conclusion; G.A.Y. Fanfiction.

**A/N:** I do have a great love for these two characters and I have been meaning to make a TON of fucking FanFics for them and so here is my first one. *bats eyelashes suggestively and puts finger to mouth all the while lying on his side with only a button-up shirt on* Please be gentle with me…. X)

**Some reminders for ya! ~**

Oto-san = dad/father

Onii-chan/Ichi-nii = big brother

Oji-san = old man

Okonomiyaki = 'Okonomi' means 'whatever you like' and 'yaki' means 'cook or fry.'

'Itadakimasu' = 'Thank you for the food'

'Tamagoyaki' = 'rolled omelet'

If I forgot anything let me know! X)

* * *

Kurosaki's POV~

_It could not have been a more beautiful day in Karakura Town. The sun glared down but the nice breeze cooled down its intensity. The sound of the wind blowing past the shaking trees, creating small leaves to glide with its nature friend enhanced the beauty even more so. Nothing seemed real as I glanced around at my surroundings. Soon, I felt like I would drift away at any given moment. Nothing made sense and I loved it that way. I could have been in a dream for all I cared about right now. The feelings in my soul were one wi-_

My pencil made an abrupt mad dash up my wonderfully scripted page, and the source of my hands involuntary movement was a single hand, gripping my shoulder and was shaking me. I stopped breathing as I looked at my journal entry with a bold lead line that I was pretty sure would NOT come off with any amount of erasing.

The person, still gripping my shoulder, said in a familiar tone that screamed for someone to arrest him, "Ichigo, ya writing in that diary again? Man, grow some fucking balls and get out of that shit! Enjoy our summer break! Most importantly, come hang out with the gang and me, man!"

The gripping hand let go and the person slid next to me on the bench. I bowed my head a little and felt my blood heat underneath my skin. I put my pencil and notebook in the same hand at looked at the imp who DARE mess up my journal entry AND insult it. I smiled at my so called 'friend', Grimmjow Jaggerjack and began to walk away, knowing he would follow me. My hopeful prediction was correct and he grabbed my shoulder yet AGAIN and began to say something but I didn't let him. I swiftly turned around to confront him, a smile still on my face, and my foot came into contact with his genitals.

"Who are you telling to grow balls?" I said in my most pleasing voice I could muster. I watched as he crunched over to look at the parks concrete, pain singing on his face. THAT will hopefully teach him not to fuck with my shit. I waited till he came back to his senses, or well, what was left I assumed.

"You…. Asshole….. No man... Should go down….. By a cheap…. Girl shot…." He managed to bark out, his blue hair shading one eye as he winced. I gave my most dangerous look and lifted my leg again, threatening his future children through body-language.

"Uhh… I mean… Sorry, about your notebook that is…." Then he muttered under his breath, "Still a fucking diary…" I pretended not to hear what he said (mostly because I kind of wanted to see how his children turned out to be) and walked back to the bench.

I sprawled out on the elongated wooden frame, sliding my feet out, and resting my head on the back along with my arms. I heard him walking over but I didn't even acknowledge his presence and started to consider redoing my journal passage or not.

As I pondered my thoughts Grimmjow sat beside me like nothing happened before and decided to speak up, "OK, but REALLY. Come hang out with us. We figured we could go to the beach. We really only have about a month till school starts." As he spoke I decided to give him some of my attention by peeking open an eye.

The beach? I hadn't really considered even going to the beach. Sure the Japan coastline is amazing and beautiful, but it never really crossed my mind as a summer spotlight for me. It is always WAY too crowded during summer break anyways. Then I have to bring it up with Oji-san and that is a PAIN in the ass… Eh, that's all just a pain in my ass.

"I think I'm going to pass on that one. You know how I am with crowded places…" Or he should know how I am with crowded places. People annoy the fuck out of me, mostly because a lot of them are self-righteous pricks. I don't like self-righteous pricks. They make me want to show them what a punch really feels like. Sometimes they do get a show-and-tell from me.

"Ohhhhh, hell no. You are coming whether ya want to or not. Also, we will have beer there. Keigo got away with having a fake ID and scored a lot of booze." He responded like nothing was wrong with Keigo lying about his age with a bogus ID. He probably thought nothing WAS wrong with it.

I wouldn't mind getting a little drunk at a party. I haven't ever been fully shit-faced but I didn't mind the occasional buzz. And if there was going to be alcohol involved then I'm pretty sure there will be more company then just our usual group. More, SEXY, company will hopefully join us. Preferably, men with wet shirts on them, or even better, men without shirts!

My gut spoke before I did, "Well…. I guess. But no surprise attacks. If you do, I swear, I will fuck your life up so much you won't want to have children to inherit your last name." I've seen him spike the 'punch' more than once and was glad I did. Even Chad and Inoue did some crazy shit. Talk about naked sumo wrestling…. I slapped my face to get rid of those images.

Grimmjow seemed pleased with my answer and internal conflict and proceeded to reply with a pat to my arm and saying, "I knew the mention of liquor would get ya to go." He then moved his eyebrows up and down at me making me want to punch him again for assuming.

"Shut up. So, what is the time and place?" I questioned the blue haired man. I didn't really care because I knew it was going to be in the afternoon. My mornings consist of me heading to the gym for an hour and I knew he didn't want to fuck with that schedule. I get grumpy if I don't go let out steam at the gym and Grimmjow would not like that.

"I'll come pick ya up at 4:30 tomorrow. It's just going to be at Hikari Beach." He said getting up and stretching his arms and back. I opened both eyes to look at his toned stomach. And damn did it look good too. I shifted my eyes to the sky and nodded to myself about the time and place. I caught him looking at me for an answer and noticed I hadn't verbally said so.

"Yes, yes, I will be ready by then. Please take good care of me." I lazily replied. I decided I should head home to. Yuzu would want me home by 7:00 for dinner, and it was about 6:30 right now glancing at my watch. I looked at Grimmjow and he smirked. Oh shit, what is he going to say? Instead of a reply, he turned and started walking off.

"It's a date then!" I heard him call out as he took off running, KNOWING if I was close enough I would have kicked his sorry ass for saying that. That little fucker knew I didn't like him teasing me about my sexuality. I knew he was joking and it was my fault for crushing on him when we were freshmen. He made it clear he didn't see me that way and I accepted that. I am over him now but just the little things turn me on sometimes.

I sighed and turned to head down my street with...OUT MY DAMN JOURNAL! I whipped around and saw my items on the bench and felt woozy with relief. I grabbed them hastily and started back on my course to my original destination. I walked a ways without much activity going on and soon arrived at my street. I automatically saw my house because of the giant lettering for a family-business clinic. I headed to the front door of the house portion and opened it, side-stepping to recognize the flying shape of my oto-san wiz past me to the ground.

"I'm home!" I called out through the house, ignoring the complaints from Oji-san as he whined about how ungrateful I was and blah, blah, blah. I closed the door on him, taking my shoes off before walking in seeing Karin on the couch watching a movie and Yuzu in the kitchen using magic to make our food (not really guys).

"Onii-chan! Welcome home! Dinner is almost ready!" Yuzu exclaimed to me with glittering eyes.

"Ok, thanks Yuzu." I replied to my loving sister. Then a call from the living room caught my attention.

"Oi, Ichi-nii, what is Yuzu cooking?" So much for a greeting but that's Karin for you. I walked over and leaned in to sniff the air and peep at her cooking. Ah. For all I could tell, it looked like Okonomiyaki. I investigated a little more before I gave up. I then walked over to the couch with Karin and plopped down beside her.

"I honestly can't tell. Why do you even ask? I thought you didn't care what you ate?" I looked at her a little confused. I could slightly hear the T.V. play a girl screaming in the distance; probably a horror movie is what Karin was watching.

"To keep you away a little longer before you changed the channel." As she said that I was already reaching for the remote. Damn, she knew me well. I clicked the remote anyways and found that a sea-life documentary was on. Oh, how I loved animals. I could hear Karin groan and let out a couple of swear words. Surprised, I turned to chastise her.

"Karin, I heard that just know. You know better than to use dirty language. You are a thirteen year old girl and you need to be more careful." I looked at her in the eye and she gave me a seriously-what-the-fuck face. She stared for a while before turning back to the T.V.

"Watch your stupid show, Ichi-nii." I also knew she wanted to say something other than 'stupid'. I didn't get to say anything else when our idiot Oji-san popped out of nowhere and landed of the couch with a big jerk to follow.

"OH! I love animals!" He exclaimed as if the seal on T.V. was the center of the universe. He looked like he was in a fucking trance, so I just ignored him and as did Karin. We waited a little longer till Yuzu called for us to join in for dinner.

"Oto-san! Onii-chan! Karin-chan! Dinner!" She called as she sat down in her seat. We all practically ran to the table trying not to rip each other to shreds in the process. We all made it safely and settled down. We grabbed what we needed and at different times said 'Itadakimasu'. As we ate we struck up some small talk but continued eating.

The small talk ended and I was left to my thoughts. I looked around our home and noticed the T.V. was still on and I saw a special about sharks on. They are wrongly accused creatures. As I watched the show a little longer I saw some photos of sharks bloodied on shores with line still hooked to them. I can't believe people are stupid enough to think sharks actually want to kill people for the fun of it. Stupid fuckers don't even need to be near the oceans if all their going to do is murder the innocent. I knew sharks were only attracted to movement and blood. I kept watching and saw some more documentary on what makes shark attacks more prone. Playing out far from the beach was one of the reasons-

Ah! I almost forgot to ask about the beach for tomorrow. Clearing my throat I started, "Oji-san, I have a party to go to tomorrow, we don't have any plans, do we?" I am pretty sure we don't have any but one can never be too careful!

He lifted his head high and squared his shoulders to which he replied, "Yup! But remember to keep away from strangers who offer candy! They are not who they seem…. I know…. Trust me." I really don't want to know and the faces of my sisters tell me they are thinking along the lines I am.

I laugh strangely and say, "Ah, thanks. I will try not to…." I wasn't going to be happy if I had to listen to whatever fucked up story that I could see forming in his eyes. "I'm going to bed! Dinner was good, Yuzu!" I called out as I quickly got up with my dishes and hastily put them in the sink and made a rapid dash up the stairs to my room.

I slinked against the door inside my room, wondering if Yuzu and Karin got away before they were traumatized. I would find out in the morning if that was the case. I got up off the door and took off my clothes till in was only in my boxers and crawled in bed. I thought about what kind of hot guys I would meet at the beach until I couldn't determine when I stopped thinking about them and sleep took over.

* * *

I woke up to a knocking on my door which jerked me out of my cozy sleep. I groggily told whoever it was to come and it was just Yuzu, telling me breakfast was going to be ready soon. I said my thanks and wanted to fall back into my nothingness sleep but I knew I couldn't. I got up and grabbed whatever sweat pants were first in line in my closet and put them on. I then walked out of my room to relieve myself along with a quick shave and other necessary morning activities. I put on a wife-beater (not sure what color) before I went down stairs to join my family.

I finished the stairs and walked to the living room and found Karin and Oji-san at the table waiting for Yuzu to serve breakfast. She had set out the dishes beforehand and currently was setting out the food. She had Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, and Tamagoyaki and boy did it look good even if it was a plain meal. After I practically inhaled my portion, I went back up to room to read some old manga. After about an hour and a half of that, I decided I wanted to go to the gym. I gathered my usual supplies of towel, water, handkerchief, change of clothes and the list goes on for my materials of useful usage, all packed into one bag.

I took off, saying my farewells, and I got there fairly quickly. Then I began working a usual routine of going from cardio to strength to flexibility. I did that for about two hours and went to the washroom for a shower. I came out of the gym feeling refreshed and ready to kick someone's ass! Speaking of ass… I checked my watch and saw I had about 20 minutes before Grimmjow picked me up and I had about a 30 minute walk ahead of me. I ran full speed and my muscles were bitching at me the whole time. I got there 5 minutes before the due time and ran into the house to change clothes I put on an 'Orange Range' shirt with some gray/black swimming trunks (I also grabbed a towel). I bolted back down stairs and muttered a rapid 'sayonara' to my family. I heard a honk as soon as I turned the door knob. I closed the door behind me and ran to the passenger's side on the left and jumped in.

"Whew! I made it just in time." I said kind of out of breathe but pumped up. I looked at Grimmjow and he smiled at me with his big canines showing. My heart skipped a beat so to hide my embarrassment of that realization I asked, "Are we going to teleport there or what? Are you not telling me something...? Because, I am cool with superpowers or whatever." The car hadn't moved but as soon as I asked the question he put the car in reverse and started backing out of our drive way while laughing.

"If only. I would have been many places with you if that was so." He said that with no physical disturbance from him, but me? Oh, I was tearing myself up on analyzing what that sentence meant. My metal war consisted of telling myself that it meant nothing or was a silly prank. I was leaning more towards it meant NOTHING and I keep mentally bitch slapping myself with an American porcupine. I turned to the radio (trying to forget my train of thoughts) and turned to a soft pop station that was playing Kanon Wakeshima and I left it there. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind so I just stared out the window with the rest of the drive consisting of small talk popping up here and there.

Soon, we arrived at our destination and parked a little ways away from the actual beach. As I got out of Grimmjow's car, I turned to study his outfit he had chosen. It was a tight black cotton tank with some black swim shorts that went slightly past his knees. Agreeing with his choice of clothes, I decided to scope out the place. Not many people where here, surprisingly, and I could see a small group with chairs and towels in the sand. I picked out the light brown hair (almost fucking orange like my own) of Inoue Orihime and that was enough to tell me there were already people from our group here.

Grimmjow started over toward the group after grabbing some items from the trunk of his car. I followed in tow with only a towel in my arm. As we came closer, hitting the sand by now, I could see Ishida Uuryu, Kuchiki Rukia, Chad, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Asano Keigo, and that creepy bastard, Ichimaru Gin. What the fuck was he doing here? He is a graduate student and should just fuck off. His flirting with me gets out of hand some times. I groaned as I saw the fucker. Grimmjow took notice and proceeded to smiled deviously as I looked at him with a pouty face. I didn't want this in my life right now.

My group of friends took notice as Gin shouted a greeting to me, "Oi! Kurosaki is here! What's up?" He trekked in the sand barefoot to me. I did admit that without a shirt he looked sharp and I had a feeling he could tell what I was thinking. Thankfully, everyone came close behind Gin and pushed threw to greet me as well and kind of made me ignore his question.

"Kon'nichwa, Kurosaki-kun!" I found myself in the crescent of boobs as Inoue pulled me into a hug that would put wrestlers in their baby-cribs. I yelped and tried not to be disgusted by what was currently IN MY FUCKING FACE. I managed to hug her back and greet her, though, both were hard to accomplish. We let go so I could make salutations with everyone else.

"Hey, guys. So, I hear this party is going to be rad, eh?" I said to everyone and their reply was cheers (getting cheers from Ishida and Ulquiorra meant they already had their fair share of alcohol) and Keigo thrust a beer can into my hand. I observed the can before opening it and taking a small swig. Ah, that was so refreshing to my strained body. I just took notice that my body was tired from running so hard. Well, beer wouldn't help my situation of being slightly dehydrated but I didn't give a flying fuck.

We all then headed over to the circular group of chairs and beach towels. I sat my towel next to Rukia's towel and on my other side Grimmjow was setting up his chair. As I settled down on my towel, I looked around the beach and could see three other groups a little further down the beach to the shore. One group to the right in front of us caught my eye as I spied an albino! An albino! You don't see that every day. I have nothing against different colored skins and this guy looked great with his own color. I looked the dude up and down because I couldn't hide my curiosity of an albino HUMAN. I hadn't ever seen one in my lifetime before. Normally you only see them in media and shit. My lucky day!

I came out of my musing as Gin pulled me up by my arm and tugged me toward the water front. I halted him to set down my barely touched beer, remove my shirt and let him have me, all the while knowing he was staring. I walked tenderly on the hot sand as I crossed into the water. I could hear the others follow too with their loud ass chatter. Without me noticing, Grimmjow closed in quickly and pushed Gin face first in the water. I laughed my ass off as the silver haired man looked up with a slight frown as he made sure no salt-water would get into his sensitive eyes. Water dripping from his short hair, Gin brushed in back and glared with open eyes at Grimmjow. Fuck, did he have beautiful eyes, but that moment of awe for me was slammed into the ground as I saw how fucking scary he looked. Even Grimmjow took a step back as Gin reached for him. Grimmjow started an apology but fell on deaf ears as he was thrown into the water too. I looked at this scene before me and picked up on my laughing again. Two (probably jealous) men having a who-could-be-the-strongest contest was too much for my stomach. I could hear Rukia and Ishida join in with me.

I played for a little more then headed back to the comfort of my towel, and gazed around yet again. I surprisingly felt myself get a little sleepy even with the sun still in the sky. I could see many shadows grow in length as the sun fell in the sky. I really wanted a deeper ta, so I laid out, fully stretched from head to toe and I knew I looked good. I closed my eyes to keep the sun from burning out my retinas. As an unknown amount of time passed, I day dreamed and felt contempt with my life today. Nothing better than to enjoy the sweet weather. Though, I haven't seen any sexy men, yet, or rather, anyone else new (I knew I shouldn't fucking assume). I'm just a little disappointed (mostly at why my wild fantasies didn't come through).

Grimmjow came over as I could hear him muttering a string of curses. I think the likely cause of this was Gin but I wasn't going to assume anymore.

I spoke up as he got closer shaking his hair out, " Shit! Don't get me wet! You're not a damn dog, use your fucking towel." I said with a teasing tone of anger as I wiped my body of the little droplets. He looked at me with pretend puppy eyes and took off his wet shirt to dry it. Something my eyes enjoyed watching but I soon turned the balls in my head toward the open sky. He plopped down in his chair with his towel around his neck and stared at me as I could tell from my peripheral vision.

"That first moment when we were in the water, I thought Gin was going to rip my fucking balls off. Creepy shit, man, creepy shit." He said to break the silence as he watched the others play chicken in the water. More people had joined us and now there was around eleven people in total. Turns out, Rukia invited her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, to join along with Shiba Kaien and Matsumoto Rangiku (all fucking graduate students).

I considered his sentence before replying, "Naw, dude. He is too gay to do that to his favorite part of the human body." I was joking but I think Grimmjow took it too seriously.

"Holy shit, I think you're right. Dammit, he may-" He was cut off as we simultaneously jerked to our feet with the sound of a pained wail and a lot of screaming. We looked to the direction of the commotion and found people running out of the water, complete hysteria in this part of the beach. Chad carried Inoue out and Ishida did the same to Rukia, Gin and Ulquiorra not far behind with the others.

I took off toward the direction of the still screaming woman as fast as my legs could take me. As I made it to the water's edge where no one dared to be near the horrific scene. I could see the albino man from earlier, grappling with a shark hooked to his waist and high thigh.

* * *

WHEW! I had to do some shady work around my mom to be able to finish getting it uploaded and everything. . Not sure if she noticed or not but I don't care. The worst that could happen is she would beat me and tell me how wrong this kind of work is... FUCK IT! I love Ichigo x Dark Ichigo Fan Fics! No one will stop me from creating nor reading lovely stories! Well my little cubs, I have just put out my first debut as a Fanfiction Writer and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. I may not be the best but practice makes perfect (or that's what he tells himself)! I will probably be updating it really soon because I hate the cliff-hanger I made. T^T I would like it if you could criticize me on my writing by leaving me a review. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!


	2. The Hospital

**The Sway of Hearts**

**Summary:** I had not known what would happen if I had saved Shou. But right now, I'm glad I did. Seeing him better, I was DAMN glad I did. I think I might have loved him. But now I know I could not have loved him. Fuck the world for making him my English teacher. Really, just bang the world right now and see how it feels. Not. Fucking. Good.

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, and contains Yaoi or 'Boy's Love'. If that doesn't cut the butter for you then Yaoi is about two young men who share mutual feelings of love. Conclusion; G.A.Y. Fanfiction.

**A/N:** KYAAAA! I can't believe I got a new chapter out so quick! I expected this chapter to come out way later but my eagerness seeped out! I am really sorry about not making the story's plot clearer in the summary but I don't know what to put as a summary! I suck I know... SO I CHANGED THE SUMMARY! XC But it will pan out in time! I promise!

**Some reminders for ya! ~**

Oto-san = dad/father

Onii-chan/Ichi-nii = big brother

Onee-chan = big sister

Oji-san = old man

Bentou = lunchbox

Arigatou = thank you

Kon'nichiwa(really Brian? XD) = hello

Sayonara = goodbye

Tatami matt = comfy floor for kneeling on

Kotatsu = a low table with heating and lowered floor under it (no chairs)

If I forgot anything let me know! X)

* * *

Kurosaki's POV

I took off toward the direction of the still screaming woman as fast as my legs could take me. As I made it to the water's edge where no one dared to be near the horrific scene. I could see the albino man from earlier, grappling with a shark hooked to his waist and high thigh.

I assessed the scene in about half a second. The man was in belly deep water that was rapidly turning a unnatural red color. The shark was splashing the blood filled ocean water rapidly with its tail. The pain on his face was hard to look at as he scraped and punched the shark in the gills and snout. The shark furiously shook him once more then it let go, swimming off into the distance. The female screamer had long run out of the water and I could see the man pushing his feet to try an get out of the ocean, looking like the walking dead.

I didn't think twice as I pursued the deep treading waters to help the man, even though I heard protests from my friends. When I reached him, he murmured something I couldn't quite hear through my own panicked rush to get the man out of the loud ocean water and to safety. I looked down and saw his skin was shredded with many punctures that leaked his bodies life source. As I lifted him again to get a better grip, he cried out again as his damaged side rubbed against mine. That made me wade faster through the water to shore and then I saw Grimmjow rushing across the water, calling out his most lovable swears.

He finally reached us and got on the albino's good side to lift the bleeding wound off of me. As we reached the shore people, I barely noticed people were gathering for this scene. We marched out of the water and to the sand. I immediately rose to my First Aid impulses.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I need a clean towel to lay him on!" I looked around and everyone just stood like a bunch of fucking lamp posts. Shit! I did NOT have time for staring! "Go get me a fucking towel now! You!" I pointed to a random person, "Go get me one now!" I stared as he ran off and quickly came back with three. I hurriedly told the guy to lay the towels out in a neat, open fashion and he did as he was told by me.

I looked at Grimmjow and said, "We are going to lay him on his back CAREFULLY." He nodded and obeyed earnestly. We gently turned him around and let his limp body down slowly with great effort. His face was scrunched up in rigid pain and I tried not to think about it.

I focused on physical features. He was looking deathly pale and was slightly green. I looked over his body to his hip. And I did not like what I saw. His white skin was mutilated with deep lacerations in a crescent shape. The skin was pulled back unnaturally with almost jelly like red tone with blood oozing from it. I then put my finger to this man's throat up to the pulse and found it racing. Obvious sweat shown and his breathing was hinged slightly. He was going into shock I guessed.

"OK! YOU! Call 119! And you! I will need something to elevate his legs with! Something sturdy!" I called out pointing and looking to each person I ordered, not caring who. "I will need someone to get me more towels and bottled water!" I thought about what else I would need but couldn't think of anything else. I waited as I constantly checked his vitals for any change. I noticed he was shivering when someone came to me with the towels and bottled water.

I pulled his ruined swim shorts down a little and grabbed a water, opening it with haste. I poured it slowly over all the albino's wounds I could see. I grabbed another and did the same before I reached for a towel. I could see a person with an American looking bentou but I didn't pay it any mind when I started to press a towel into his wounds. I heard a slight whimper and visible shaking as I applied more pressure to stop the bleeding. I felt someone's leg brush against my back and I looked up from my patient and saw almost everyone from the beach crowding around. What. The. Fuck.

I raised my voice at EVERYONE, "Will everyone BACK THE FUCK AWAY!" I saw shocked people give us some room before I looked back at the very PALE albino. I looked behind me and saw Ulquiorra was closest to me for help. "Ulquiorra come here and keep pressure on this man's wounds, okay?" I said to him, my voice shaking with nervousness. He walked over and placed his hands where my bloodied ones were.

I grabbed the American bentou and lifted the man's legs to slide it under as I maneuvered around Ulquiorra. That should help with the albino's forming shock as I tried to remember correctly. I could hear sirens in the distance but needed to stay focused. I grabbed another waiting towel and began to place it around his shivering body.

As I tucked it around him I saw in the corner of my eye his arm raise. I grabbed his hand and bent towards his face. I saw his eyes blink open slowly and painfully. What I saw was gold, with yellow and light brown mixed, making these eyes shine brightly. I could see only pain in his beautiful eyes.

I talked to him with my most confident voice I could muster, "You are going to be okay. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and I know you are going to be fine." I gazed at him for a while longer before checking his vitals again. I looked at Ulquiorra to see that he was very pale and that he was very uncomfortable with blood now soaking his hands.

I could hear the medics arrive and begin to set up in the background. They finally came over and relieved me and Ulquiorra. They also checked us for anything (not to mention Grimmjow with blood all over him) as well, but we told them the blood came from the albino man. They washed us off and checked on us for a little longer before they cleared us to go. I looked towards the albino's direction and saw them getting him ready for the ambulance ride to the hospital.

The EMTs told me I did a great job and they are happy for me to have been so brave as to of helped. I thanked them and said it was no problem for me and that my oto-san was a doctor himself. They got me, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra's information before they left. I turned to find everyone but our group had left. They all rushed over to us (once they saw the EMTs were done) and asked sencere worried questions which I was not ready for yet. Grimmjow took notice, I guessed, so he told them to calm down and back off and that he was going to take me home now.

I couldn't believe I had to do something like that. What if I messed something up? What if I didn't do something correctly? What should I have done better? Should I have even helped? I don't know. What if he dies? Would that mean I killed him? Would I have someone's death on my hands for the rest of my life?

As I questioned myself I was vaguely aware that Grimmjow was almost dragging me to his car. I began to walk so he didn't have to make me. He put his arm around my shoulders to guide me safely to his car, I assumed, and then I noticed I was shaking. Oh shit. I needed to calm down. I started to become aware of my OWN situation. I was actually breathing raggedly and I was shaking, not from being cold, but from being upset of my own worries.

He pulled his keys out from his (thankfully) good pocket and unlocked his car. He opened the door for me and gently sat me in the passenger's seat on the left side. He closed the door and went back to the beach. In the meantime he was gone, I tried to think comforting thoughts about how if I hadn't helped then he would be worse off and how my helping him saved his life. I was doubtful though. Grimmjow soon came back with our items and put them in the back of the car. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. I half expected him to drive away but he just sat there for a little bit till he decided to speak.

"You know what ya did was good, right? You're not beating yourself up, right? Please don't." I processed what he said like honey and didn't really believe it. So, I put on a fake smile and nodded.

He wasn't falling for it. "Ichigo, seriously! Do you think anyone else would have done that! I didn't even do anything! I was too shocked! You. Saved. Someone. So please stop looking like you had someone die in your arms." I didn't look at Grimmjow but I knew he was leaning over the armrest and staring at me. I saw a hand come over and grab my chin, turning my adverted eyes towards him. I think if this was any other occasion, I would have died from happiness at this moment, but my feelings of self-criticism were winning. Why did he believe in me so much? I couldn't answer the question as I stared into his bright blue-green eyes. It was like they were pleading with me. They wanted ME to believe in myself.

He spoke in a soft voice this time, "He is probably going to survive because of you. If you don't believe me, we can go check up on him if you're that worried. Just trust me ok?" I had never thought Grimmjow was a serious person, even in serious moments, but right now I think I could just go along with him. I could feel my chest grip itself as I keep looking at him. Yeah, I would trust him.

"Ok, Grimmjow. I'll trust you. I would also like to check on him." I said as I could feel my little crush coming back for him. He may be an asshole sometimes but he was a good asshole.

Satisfied, he let go of my chin and turned the keys in the ignition, making the car roar to life. The rest of the way home we were in a comfortable silence. Not saying anything but just enjoying the time we had, or well I did. I stared at the now darkening sky. Feelings of doubt were creeping back slowly but keep my mind on other thoughts. We made it to my house safely and he then checked again to see if I was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fucking fine." I tried to joke a little, "Just a little upset that I didn't get to drink all my beer, that's all." He crackled at this and said get out of here before he kicked me out. I stuck my tongue out at the blue haired man feeling my mood slightly lifted and grabbed my towel from his trunk. I waved as he took off and turned to the front door of my house. My mood kind of darkened when I thought about having to deal with the stupid oji-san. But as I opened the door I found no fighting oto-san. Strange.

I called out a little worried, "Oi, I'm home. Oji-san?" I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Karin and Yuzu on the couch. I heard them gasp and look at my clothes. Curious, I looked down and found that I still had dark blood stains on my shorts that was now dried. Hah! I didn't know that blood could show up on dark clothes. Oh well.

Yuzu ran to me and Karin looked disturbed as she walked quickly over to me. Yuzu was the one to talk first.

"Onii-chan! What happened?! What is going on?! Are you hurt?" She looked over my bare chest for any wounds or faults that may have caused this. I wasn't that wet but my pants were a little damp but I figured hugging her was ok. I then took my nearly-in-tears little sister into my arms.

"Shhh... It is ok, Yuzu. Nothing happened to me. There was just an accident at the beach was all." I tried to use my most calming voice for her.

"And brave he was. I'm proud of him." I jumped in surprise as I heard my oto-san's voice from behind me. I turned around and stared at him. Wait. How did he know? The question must have been written on my face because Oji-san said, "The hospital called me just now and told me everything. I am very proud of what you did. You can go get some rest. I'll get Yuzu to make you something." Woah. I didn't expect Oji-san to get all serious.

I nodded anyways and let go of Yuzu. Karin seemed better so I patted her head and went my way up the stairs. I went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. I stripped off my ruined shorts and threw them in the trash and put my shirt and towel in the laundry basket. I stepped in and turned on the shower head. We had a pretty western style house so we also had a cool shower that was big and closed off.

I turned my face to the water and rinsed the salt and grimme out of my hair. I then grabbed some shampoo and lathered it on my hands before going through my hair. The shampoo smelled of watermelon and I enjoyed it. I then put in some conditioner and soon had my orange hair feeling silky smooth. I got out and reached for a towel in one of the cabinets to dry myself off. I then tied the towel around my waist and headed to my room. I hung the towel up after drying everything off and grabbed some underwear with comfy shorts and a shirt. I plopped down on my bed and felt my mood plummet. I was back at square one with myself. I broke Grimmjow's promise and began to think about what wrongs and rights I did and didn't do. Gah! What was I going to do?! Fuck! I couldn't believe I-

A knock disturbed my troubled thoughts and I called out for whoever it was to enter. I turned my body on my side and pushed up to sit up for my food. Karin, surprisingly, brought my food. I smiled and she came in walking to my bed. She sat the food on my desk near the bed and sat down beside me.

"Oji-san told us about what happened." She said as she studied my face. I nodded and proceeded to look casual about it. I didn't want her to know how bothered by it I was. She sighed and let her head fall against my shoulder and then went on to say, "Well, that guy was lucky to have you there. From the way Oji-san told it, he made you out to have super healing powers and that by just standing there you healed his soul. You also, according to him, breath love and cure the incurable by looking at people... I think he is on drugs or something." I laughed all the while she was talking. That Oji-san was a fucking nut. He really is. That crazy old loon. She started to giggle as well and then she got up and told me to finish my dinner. I complied with her wishes and grabbed my food to finish it off. She closed my door behind her and I was left with my food business. I was done and quickly put my dish outside my room's door to the side.

I curled up in my covers and I let sleep take me with no bad thoughts on my mind.

* * *

The next two weeks were pretty normal, besides everyone complaining about how we only had about two more weeks left before our Senior year started. Nothing major happened but my friends and I now talked about the shark attack with ease. In the end I did keep Grimmjow's promise to an extent but he didn't have to know about every little detail. I had actually forgot about us going to check up on the albino until Grimmjow asked if I still wanted to. I agreed and now we were on our way to the local hospital. He might not even be there, but hey, we could try.

We arrived shortly and I looked at the large building that loomed over us. I got out and Grimmjow followed along as we walked into the air conditioning lobby. I walked up to the desk clerk and she greeted us with a slight bow.

"Kon'nichiwa, how may I help you today, boys?" I noticed her blushing slightly at the sight of us (of course we were hot in all girl's eyes). She was a slightly older women with jet black hair, finely pulled back into a bun. She had a heart shaped face with light green eyes. Very rare and I would have to say she was Grimmjow's type. I peeked at him and he just regarded her thoughtfully. Wow. I thought he would be flirting with her by now. Oh well.

I smiled at her, which she ate up, and I said, "We are looking for a patient that came in here around two weeks ago from a shark attack. Could you look up what his status report is or was?" I tried to play it cool but I wasn't sure she was going to go through the trouble to look that up for us. I wasn't sure if hospitals were supposed to. Then I added, "We wanted to check with him since we were at the scene when the attack happened."

"Hold on, let me see for you." I was actually surprised she complied with my request. She shuffled through her papers and then typed on her computer a little. After a little more time she gave a 'Ah!' sound and turned back to us.

"It says that a man named Shirosaki Shou was registered for an emergency visit two weeks ago for a shark attack. He had to get 33 stitches in his side and was kept at the hospital for a week and a half before being able to go home with a healthy slate. I can't really release any more information about him. Sorry, boys." She said with a thoughtful bow. I nodded about to leave when Grimmjow spoke up.

"Can we have his address? We would like to meet him personally. Please, Onee-chan?" I was shocked at his use of words and that he wanted to meet him personally. I looked back at the desk clerk to see her reaction and it was cute. She was blushing and kind of stuttering along the lines of 'that she really shouldn't'. But I think she was won over when she saw me gazing at her with hopeful eyes. She sighed and clicked the computer some more. She handed us a piece of paper with the coordinates on it. We thanked her with big, heart bursting smiles and took off. As we got in the car, I wasn't so sure about this idea Grimmjow had. So I spoke my mind.

"Grimmjow, I don't think this is a good idea. We don't even know the guy and we might get in trouble for getting information we are not supposed to have..." I trailed off as he gave me a grin of confidence. Damn him for looking so damn hot.

"I don't think we are going to get in trouble. She was too fucking smitten for us and probably the little shits watching the cameras were too." He said still grinning.

"Still, why do we need to check on him in person?" This was my real question.

He laughed but was serious. "I think that if I was him I would want ta thank my helper." He looked at me when we were at a stop light and I couldn't quite tell what was going on in his mind. "I'm pretty sure he is just going to thank you and then we can leave. Nothing more. I know I fucking would want to, too." His voice took on an edge to it but I couldn't figure it out. He looked back at the road as he took off once more.

Shirosaki Shou's house was actually not that far from mine. We arrived and I got out of the car feeling a little awkward but pushed those emotions away. I examined the house and noticed it was a one story with a pretty design to the outside. It was white paneling with double windows placed here and there. The roof was black steel and came down like any other house, mostly western styled. There were little potted plants out under the windows and the door was black also. Very unique. And then Grimmjow knocked, wondering if he was home. The sound of soft padding and then the click of the locks on the door sounded. I stared as the man named Shirosaki Shou appeared.

I studied him for the first time up close (I hadn't really thought of his appearance any other time). He had a gorgeous face that was as white as his last name implied. And his facial structure was just fascinating to me. The way his face was framed by slightly spiked white hair was almost perfect to me. His golden eyes that lit up his features was astonishing. What got me is he looked so mature. I thought Grimmjow was cute (even sexy at times) but this man was downright simply attractive. Something about him drew me to him. Not physically, but there was an air about him... And I loved it.

I noticed I was staring before I bowed slightly and spoke with politeness, hiding my embarrassment, "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. And this here is my friend Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Sorry for intruding but we just wanted to check on how you were doing with the attack and all." I raised my head to see Grimmjow give a slight nod not looking pleased for some reason. I turned my attention back to Shirosaki Shou and... Found that he was studying me too?! Maybe I was overreacting... Hot damn.

The albino man shook himself slightly and replied with his own curt nod, "Uh, hey. I'm Shou, Shirosaki Shou. Sorry for all the trouble I put you through... I remember you." He was still looking at me. "You were the one who helped me out of the water and treated my wounds. Arigatou. I am very grateful." He bowed to the both of us and I blushed at such a thing. Grimmjow rustled his hair looking a little taken back.

"Ah! No. The pleasure is all ours!" I bowed a little deeper feeling silly.

"Please, come in and have some tea. It is the least I can do." Oh goodness, he was a nice man WITH sexy looks.

"Arigatou, Shirosaki-san." He lead us in and we took off our shoes.

"Oh please, call me Shou." I nodded and I gazed around the place. It was quite clean, but it had little to look at. I saw some boxes around and figured he may have just moved here. He took us to what I assumed was the living room and found we were on a Tatami mat with a Kotatsu table in the middle.

Woah. That. Is. Awesome! I haven't seen a Kotatsu in real life before! Only in movies and yet, here was a perfectly good one in front of my eyes! I could see Grimmjow looking awed too. He left us to go to a kitchen and we settled around the table putting our legs under the low table. It felt very warm, comfortable even. He came back with what smelled like Earl Grey Tea. Good fucking stuff. He set the tea tray down and handed us our cups. We took them and sipped lightly. I looked at him as he sipped and found he was sitting like me, straight back with proper head alignment. Was this guy oldish styled or what? He was different then most guys and girls now-a-days. I liked that I found.

I decided to pip up, "So, how are your injuries? I heard that you were released not too long ago from the hospital." He gave me a look that I didn't quite understand. It was like he was curious about ME and unsure of what he thought of me. I didn't get it.

"My wounds are pretty much closed up now with the stitches but they are sore. My doc said not to do any strenuous activities or anything. I do have to take some medication but that is normal." He said all the while trying not to just look at me I hoped. His eyes looked between Grimmjow and me and did I love his eyes. They were just so unusual and to go with that, he was an albino. Cool combination.

Grimmjow spoke up, "Well, that is very good to know." He patted my head. "This little guy was so worried about if you were going to die because of him." He chuckled a little from me swatting his hand away and blushing. So I threw in a glare for him. Shou seemed to find this amusing and laughed a little too.

I glared at him too as he said, "No, thanks to you Kurosaki-kun, I survived and I am deeply grateful to you. I'm also happy you came to visit on how I was." His gazed made my blush come back a little. I figured they thought it was from the praise and not him looking at me.

"It was no big deal. I did what I was taught and I am glad it was helpful to you." I looked down at my empty tea cup, distracting myself with the small filter spots at the bottom. "Well, arigatou for the tea, and we should be heading home now." Shou's smiling face fell a little but otherwise stayed joyful. Grimmjow nodded in agreement and we started to get up. Shou got up too and walked us to the front door.

We said our 'sayonara' and headed out the front door. But Shou caught my arm before I got too far, and I don't think Grimmjow noticed because he kept on walking to the car. Surprise and alarm shot through my body. His hand felt warm on my arm and I looked into his eyes to see surprise, uneasiness, and disappointment. I wonder which emotion went with which.

He said to me with a quiet voice that was REALLY close, "Uh, I'm not sure how to go about this but, I-I want to meet you again. I want to get to know my savior a little more." I was pretty sure the latter was an excuse but I didn't care. I felt that same draw to him as I did a little before, but now I could smell him. He smelled so fucking good whatever his aftershave was. Such a sharp and sweet smell. I barely found my voice.

"Ah-ah, ok. Umm... We could meet again at the park tomorrow at 2:00? Is that ok?" I was really nervous and not sure how to react to everything. He, to my disappointment, let go of my arm and smiled. His smile made me smile. He was about to reply when we heard a honk from a very irritated Grimmjow. He quickly nodded and said he would be there.

I walked away feeling very light on my feet. I got in the car and Grimmjow wouldn't even look at me. What the fuck was up with that? I shifted in the seat uncomfortably as I put on my seat belt and I kept staring at him as he pulled out of the drive way, driving me home. I was curious as to why he was in a bad mood so, as always, I spoke my mind.

"Oi, you alright? What got your balls on a wire, man?" I asked. I didn't know what to expect and was slightly worried. He swiped a glance at me and relaxed a little before retorting back.

"Fuck all. I just... I don't know. I'm tired I guess." I couldn't see any sleepiness on him but I wasn't going to question him. The drive home I assessed what happened with Shirosaki Shou today. I thought about my attraction to him and, not to just his looks, but to the way he spoke and his mannerisms. I was attracted to almost everything about him, strangely, AND I GOT A FUCKING DATE WITH HIM. Today, I concluded, was awesome. And then I started to doubt myself as I always did. I was assuming it was a date. Maybe he really only wanted to get to know me because I helped him. I don't know. I got home and had dinner like normal. I couldn't keep this Shirosaki Shou out of my mind. Oh, well. I was going to find out tomorrow anyways.

* * *

WOOT! ANOTHA' MOTHA' FUCKING CHAPTER! Haha... Well I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review so I can have some criticism! Now we are getting to the gooey fluff! Hell yeah. Much drama comin' up, my fellow cubs! I hope you have a wonderful day!


	3. Away With Thy Thoughts

**The Sway of Hearts**

**Summary:** I had not known what would happen if I had saved Shou. But right now, I'm glad I did. Seeing him better, I was DAMN glad I did. I think I might have loved him. But now I know I could not have loved him. Screw the world for making him my English teacher. Really, just bang the world right now and see how it feels. Not. Good.

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, and contains Yaoi or 'Boy's Love'. If that doesn't cut the butter for you then Yaoi is about two young men who share mutual feelings of love. Conclusion; G.A.Y. Fanfiction.

**A/N:** Aiiiiya... This chapter took me fucking forever! You don't know HOW much time and investigating it took me to complete this chapter. I plan on every 2 chapters to go back and forth between Kurosaki's POV and Shirosaki's POV. I am only a 16 year old boy(about to be 17 X3) and trying to get into a 23 year olds head is a LITTLE difficult. So, please excuse me if it doesn't seem like Shou is as old as he should be. I tried my best... T^T I must prevail! So, Shirosaki chapters may take me a little longer than Kurosaki chapters. I'm also hoping that you can tell the difference in their thought process. Please enjoy! ;3

**Some reminders for ya! ~**

Itai = ouch

No Baka = the fool/idiot/moron

Chan/Tan = a cutsie honorific, mostly for girls

San = basically a 'mister' or 'miss' honorific

Aji = Horse Mackerel

Neko = cat

Un = casual 'yes'

Hai = respectful 'yes'

* * *

Shirosaki's POV

"Ah-ah, ok. Umm... We could meet again at the park tomorrow at 2:00? Is that ok?" Kurosaki said nervously, not looking into my eyes. I let go of the charming man's arm and I smiled as he finally gazed into my eyes. I could feel my face take on a look of shock as his lips turned up. His smile was gorgeous and I could feel my chest cave in slightly. Strange. I opened my mouth to agree but his friend, Grimmjow, laid on the horn. I felt disappointed but nodded and quickly said I would be there. I kind of assumed where our get-together would be since there was only one Karakura park and it only had one entrance.

I watched him walk to the car and get in. I glanced over the car examining it and found blue-green eyes staring towards me. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not but he didn't look happy (unless he just hates my house...). Why he was so peeved blew my mind. I crossed my arms and stared as the automobile backed out and took off. I watched them go and went back into my house. Curiosity set its paw on my mind and I thought back to the Kurosaki guy. He really didn't seem like the type to save someone, a stranger at that. I walked down the hall with plaguing thoughts of the orange-haired guy to my bedroom.

I gathered that he had some sort of concept for responsibility along with great politeness for others. Not that that was bad, just unusual for kids these days. Kurosaki seems unaffected by modern-day brashness, but his blue-haired friend didn't. Grimmjow Jaggerjack almost appeared scary at times. Also, he seemed very... Aware of Kurosaki. I'm not so sure what category Jaggerjack fit into and-

Ah. I'm looking too much into it. I smacked my intrigued thinking self.

As I resolved my internal conflict, I slide my bedroom door open and adjusted my eyes to the lighting of my room. It conducted so much light due to my large window it practically blinded me sometimes. I then stared at my unpacked boxes lying around my colorless looking bed. I concluded that I really need to get them sorted out. I about died when those boys came to my house when it looks like complete wreck! Man, I need to get started. So, I pushed my confound laziness (plus my thoughts) away and opened a box nearest to me.

A while later, I finished unpacking my bedroom AND IT LOOKED LIKE A DISASTER!

"WHY?! I hate it!" I scream at myself hoping it wasn't too loud for my neighbors. I sink down to my knees staring at my clothes and other accessories scattered about my room. The only thing clean was my bed, which had no sheets or anything. I looked back to the ground and found a sense of dread picking at me. I sighed loudly and started to push myself up. I put one leg in front and lifted off my knee onto my feet.

BAD MISTAKE. I stupidly felt my leg brush roughly against my stitches and it felt like tiny needles, all at once, prying into my skin slowly. I gasped at the pain and gently laid out on the floor, clutching above and below my wound. I took many deep breathes and laid like a wooden board till I could just feel a deep throb in my side.

"Itai-itai... That's no good." I said to myself. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. Ahhh... It was two hours pass my due time to take my pain meds. I winced as the throbbing grew strong for a second before getting up carefully. I walked to the kitchen awkwardly and looked for my medicine.

I found them on the counter next to the refrigerator and on top the stove. I strode over and opened the bottle to let two tiny tablets fall into my waiting hand. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet above and filled the water from the sink on the other side of the kitchen. I popped my pills in and took three big swigs of water. I could feel the pills crawling slowly down my throat to prolong their impending doom. I leaned gently back on the counter and jokingly told myself that the pills worked instantly. I was about to make tea when I heard my cell ringing. My Hatsune Miku ringtone was playing, one that Odelschwanck Nelliel changed to without my permission. I sighed and dug it out of my pocket and held the opened phone to my ear.

"Moshi, moshi?" I asked politely, forgetting I could have just checked Caller ID. A familiar voice spoke through the poor speakers.

"Hey, Shou! How are you doing, dear? Are you feeling better? Tell me!" Speak of the devil, Nel practically screamed her questions at me to where I pulled my cell phone away from my ear. I could almost imagine her teary form squeezing the life out of my body with one of her 'hugs'.

I sighed as I brought the phone back to my ear warily, "Nel, I'm doing the same as when you called me yesterday. I'm FINE. Don't worry, please." She was protesting slightly before I silenced her and repeated myself. "Please, Nel, don't worry. I barely feel any pain anymore." I mentally smacked myself for lying even though it was a small white lie for a greater purpose.

She spoke softly this time, "Shou, I know you're lying. You just have to be more careful with whatever you do till you get your stitches taken out."

"Ne? You think me a liar, Nelliel?" I teased the silly women.

"Ah! Shou no baka! You better be nice to me!" I chuckled from her playful flustering.

I decided to recite the good news as it suddenly came forth to my brain, "Yeah, sorry. Oi, Nel. You know the kid who saved me right? Kurosaki Ichigo? The one I keep remembering? Well, he showed up on my doorstep, somehow, and was worried about my wounds." I smiled gently as I remembered his cute blushing. Oh. Wait. Why did that affect me? I frowned as I contemplated the feeling of my smile coming about just now.

Nel didn't taking notice of my sudden pause and spoke eagerly, "Oh? Really now? What is he like? All I hear from you is your basking him in praise like he was an angel or superior being far from this world." I downright laughed at this. I have indeed talked about him, but I didn't think it sounded like that! Ah, man.

As my giggles died down I replied, "Yes, he is intriguingly different from most people. He is pretty young looking, say, 18 and acts like he is 20 or so. Handsome is a word for his appearance and he is even better in person then my vague description of him from my cloudy memory." I suddenly flashed back to my same moment I keep seeing periodically as this man perched over me, held my hand, soothing me with his words of nothingness. My foggy memory told me only of his orange hair and bright bark-brown eyes that almost shined. Then, I remembered the mortifying pain that came with the vision. I grimaced and automatically clutched my side with my free hand even though no pain was present.

"Oh my! He sounds even better, now! Yummy, even from your tone, you think he is free? I wouldn't mind a piece of him." I could picture her winking and twirling her green hair. Though, what came over me was different from what I was planning to say.

My voice came out evenly but rough, "No. He is too young for a 25 year old woman, such as yourself." I paused as I assessed my wording. Ah. I felt horrible for that to come out of my mouth. I immediately corrected myself, "What I mean is he is really dull and wouldn't fit your lovely personality..." I didn't know what else to say so I just sucked up, "Your beauty matches no one in my eyes!" Gah, I was making a fool of myself now.

She said her words in a most hesitant way, "Thanks, Shou... You know you don't have to be that mean, right? I was just joking a little... Please don't take my teasing seriously. I know you want him for yourself." She became calmer as she spoke and she seemed to reassure herself, taking on an extremely naughty tone. I sighed again in relief of not hurting her feelings completely.

"Oi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- Wait." I just understood the end. "I don't want him for myself! What are you talking about? Pssh, like I said, TOO YOUNG. And he may not swing that way." I exclaimed to Nel, confident about the last part. I didn't want him... Did I? No, I can't, TOO YOUNG and he can't be gay. Duh, brain.

"Ooooh? It's only a five year difference if he is 18! And you just turned 23 so it's not so bad. Plus, you can make any man or women swing YOUR way no matter what their tastes are." I could see her tone dripping with obscenities. I could feel myself losing this battle but I was a stubborn man.

"No. I'm not seducing someone under 21, Nel. In addition, I'm going to be a sensei soon and I'm not all done with my lesson planning, so no way in hell I am going for a relationship just yet." I sounded almost pouty if I did say. "And it's not even a choice!" I paced, talking more to myself than Nel, "It's not even a choice…" Ah. I felt the claws of sorrow feeling their way up my spine. Not good.

"Don't say that, Shou! Be more manly, you drag queen. If you're going to be a bitch about it then talk to him again and SEE for yourself." Hah! I already am... Should I tell her I am going to see him again? Probably not, but I'm going to see how my puzzle pieces fall.

I took a deep breath and told her about my random impulsive action that's going to make us meet in the near future. I could hear her squeal and stomp her foot a couple of times when I finished. What have I done?

"IYA! No way! You asked him on a date?! Already?! And he agreed?! KYA! I knew you could snag anyone with your looks! You have to let me meet him when you two are official, OK?! I knew your voice sounded happy! OH! I have to tell Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa-chan, and Sui-Feng-chan, and Hisagi and-"

"WHOLEY CROW, NEL! Please don't scream in my ear... And no, it is NOT a date. Sheesh, get your head out of the gutter, put it on a satin pillow, and THINK. I'm not going to do that." I felt bad for interrupting, but she would forgive me. My tone had a sense doubt in it like I wanted us to be together, yet I couldn't picture Kurosaki and I together. I just... Couldn't. Gah. Nel is bringing me down to her level.

"Mah, don't be like that, Shou-tan. I'm just happy for you! Oh. I'm being called for!" I was beginning to protest but she interrupted me, "Nononono, I got to go, so you just grovel about what I said. Sayonara!" And she hung up. That little... Never mind.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and glared at it for a minute. That woman is going to make my ears bleed one day, either that or have my mind melt into insanity. Ah. What was I going to do before she called... It was something about making something... Ah, never mind. I abhor my forgetfulness sometimes. I took off towards my bedroom and figured it was top priority.

I arrived and pretty much wept at the sight of my room. My mumbling and sobs could be heard through the whole stage of cleaning my personal room. It was much later and the room got so dark i had to finally turn on the lights and when I did my happiness was almost explosive. Turns out, I have traveled through most of the room with open floor space glowing like stars. I screamed a little and patted myself on the back. Now, I just had a little more to go before my bedroom was finished. The only items left were a bunch of clothes AND MY SHEETS! YES! I got to work on putting my bedspread on and soon it looked lovely. My sheets consisted of whites with black accents. My two favorite colors. I then got to work on my assorting of clothes for my closet and dresser.

"Ahhh... I love it! Yes!" I put my hand on my other arm and hoisted the arm up in glory! I could almost feel glitter falling on me with a spot light surrounding my figure in pure victory. My blissful moment of victory was short lived as it felt drowsiness work its way to my brain. I got my nightly necessities done in the bathroom before heading for my newly fixed bed. I shredded my clothes to crawl into my warm comfort zone. I had actually thought today was going to be another night on the couch. I set my alarm clock on my phone to wake me up early so I could prepare for Kurosaki and I's 'get-together'. Then I could get to know the guy more.

I found slow-to-come sleep, but sleep it was.

* * *

I jerked awake to the sound of my Hatsune Miku ringtone. One of my eyes slit open as a light blush arrived on my cheeks from the embarrassing tune. I forgot Nel had put that on there and I always forget to change it. And again, I abhor my forgetfulness. I hastily grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. I laid still for a while before I willed my body to get out of my comfy bed. Shivering a little as my feet came into contact with the cold wood floor, I thought a warm shower could fix that problem. I raced to my bathroom, adjoined with my bedroom, and turned on the shower to medium temperature. I let it run till it hit its marked degree. In the mean time I shaved and configured my morning routine of getting ready for the new day.

I skinned my night clothes and tossed them onto the floor unceremoniously before jumping in the shower. I stood for a long time just thinking of nothing but the water that pelted my epidermis. My mornings were always boring with no light to them. I sighed in the shower and began to lather my body with melon scented soap. I scrubbed and cleaned being gentle with my male masculinity. Then time for the hair. I clutched the shampoo bottle tightly as to not let the slippery piece of plastic fall from my hands and squirted a generous amount into my hands. I massaged my scalp with the sweet smelling gel and continued for a while before I was satisfied with my hair's cleanliness.

Cancelling the shower's power source, I shook out my hair in addition of my limbs to follow. I stepped out and readily grabbed my towel for the cleansing the rest of the water from my body. I dried up and fixed my hair, shaving and brushing my teeth before I stalked out of the room to get my clothes. I shuffled through my drawers and picked out some jeans with a plain black shirt that was covered with a open white button-up. I checked myself out and nodded in agreement with myself. I checked the time out and saw it was only around 9:30 in the morning. I sighed and assumed roll for my breakfast. I walked to my kitchen and set on my food quest.

Grabbing some small ingredients I made my breakfast within an hour creating my Miso Soup, some slices of Aji, rice and some western blueberry yogurt. I placed them snuggly in my favorite dishes and brought them to my dining room Kotatsu. I kneeled on my pillow and clapped my hands together muttering my thanks and I dug in with my spoon going for the yogurt first. My travelling mind wondered back to the orange-haired guy and felt myself get a little uneasy from the anticipation. Gah, I can't believe I'm getting nervous over Kurosaki! I shook my head and went for my Aji. Chop sticks working to fill my stomach, I concentrated on my food as to not let my mind wonder.

I finished my food and checked the time again. My phone said it was 11:10. I growled slightly and grabbed my dished and brought them to my sink. I cleaned and dried them to return them to their rightful places in my cabinets. I took my routine pills and stood for a while before deciding to go for a walk. I walked around the block enjoying the sun soaking into my pale skin as if to make it more normal. I watched the birds fly and play just living in this wonderful town. My new hometown. My mood darkened and I scowled at the ground not liking the memories that popped up. I pushed them away and started to jog, focusing on the sidewalk. I was in a sour mood when I reached home and went straight to the television.

I turned it on and switched to a random channel and walked to my study grabbing my work papers and books. I worked for a while planning and setting up assignments along with reading and jotting down notes for lessons. I checked the my phone's time. 1:19 stared me in the face and I let out a big breath of air. I stood and stretched carefully, reaching for my work to put back in the study when I got a phone call. Stopping the Hatsune Miku tune, I picked it up without saying my greeting because someone was already screaming into their receiver.

"Shou! Are you getting ready for your date now?!" I sighed and pulled my ear away from the speaker. Nel then continued, "I am coming over to help you and you have no say, so don't even start!" Why was she so eager for something that could turn out to be nothing? I don't even think of Kurosaki like that for crying out loud! Sure he is good looking and everything but nothing seems to ever progress.

I put on my whiny voice to the max, "Nel, I don't want you to help... I am a big boy. I can dress myself and-"

"NO! This is not optional, Shou!" She then proceeded to end the call. I whimpered slightly and ruffled my hair. I knew she was going to be over in a second so I headed to the front door to unlock it. Turning the switch, it clicked to signify it was open. I gathered to my bedroom and looked into my big mirror. I didn't think my clothes were a bad choice. I liked my sporting black shirt with a white button-up. I swiveled to the side and checked out my blue jeans. Nothing wrong with them.

Abruptly, I heard the front door open and close with a rush of feet running through my house.

"SHOU! Where are you?!" She called out loudly running into my living room I assumed.

"Here, Nel! The bedroom, you nut." She finally came into view as she checked me out. Her long green hair pulled back into a sloppy hair tie with a red ribbon. Her shoulders were adorned with a white slim jacket that pronounced her giant chest and her hips carried a pair of blue jeans. She smiled and walk up to me wrapping her arms around my back hugging me gently. I automatically responded to the hug knowing she was being careful of my wounds.

She pulled back slightly to put on a pouty face, "Shou-tan, you can't wear that to a park!" she picked at my white button up. " You need something more earthy." She looked around the room to find my drawer and started to investigate its components. I sighed and walked to the bed. Falling onto my back gently, I angled to not have quite so much impact with my wounds.

I could hear grumbles of 'Ah!', 'No, no...', and 'Meh...' coming from Nel. I closed my eyes and I saw orange of a sort. I gave out a sigh as I tried to rid Kurosaki from my thoughts. He was just so charismatic! I bet he could get anything if he wanted it. No one could resist his charm.

Ah.

I'm thinking about him again. I really need to stop that... Nothing good could come out of it. There are just so many straight hot men, it was just depressing. Maybe I should jus-

I lightly feel something cover my face and chest as I sit up slowly, letting the clothes fall to my waist. I see Nel walk over with a belt, chains, and torn shirt. What was she going to make me wear?! I'm just staring at her as she has a smirk plastered to her sweet face. My lips part to talk but she puts a finger to hush me.

"Oi, don't question me, just go put this on," She gestures to the shirts and pants, "I'll fix everything else." And she grabs my arm and pushes me towards the bathroom.

I grumble and let her do as she pleases. Women always get their way. Che. I close the door behind me and strip to my underwear shoving the retched blue jeans on. I take a look at the shirts and notice there is a black one intact and a white on with holes everywhere. I raise an eyebrow and don't question her logic. I take a final look at my clothes and see it does actually go together quite well. Especially with my complexion of white features. The tight shirts hug me comfortingly and shows little stomach. Nice.

I shrug and come out with Nel squinting her eyes at me. She busts a smile and squeaks at what she has adorned on me. I roll my eyes and come to her beckoning wave. She dresses me with a clip-on black wrist band with black and white stripes, a belt that hangs crooked on my hips, and chains that hang from pocket and belt loop. She hands me my wallet to clip to the chains. I feel a little more heavy but I can live with that.

Nel licks her lips and growls out, "If you weren't gay I would eat you up, you know that?"

"If I wasn't gay, you wouldn't be here."

"Ne, that is true. But it is such a waste for women all around." She starts laughing and I join in with her. We cackle and start to head for the door simultaneously. We walk out the door and I lock it behind me. Checking to see I have everything. I do. I walk her to her car with a smile on my face.

"When you get done with your little 'date', you have to call and tell me how it went! No buts!" I sigh and nod to her. Nel starts the car and drives away like a manic. I swear, of all the years I've known her, she has never driven safe. I shake my head and start walking to the park. I feel calm as I approach the park, no hint of nervousness at all.

Arriving at my destination, I looked around for any color of bright orange. I feel slightly disappointed but I toss that emotion out and I head for a nearby bench, facing the wide soccer field. I sit and toss my arms over the bench's back, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I tune into my hearing of anything that could trigger Kurosaki Ichigo's arrival. I hear a snap almost instantly and I look up quickly to find a cat playing in the leaves. The sound didn't match but I watched the little calico neko play in the leaves. It twists and turns, flaying it's paws everywhere in quick, jagged motions. I laugh and it's ears prick up, snapping it's large head in my direction. The neko doesn't sense any threat and continues with its playful attacks on the unfortunate leaves.

I giggle and watch the little guy until something covers my peripheral vision and continues to make me completely blind. I feel the softness of hands but that doesn't stop my initial reaction. I stiffen but hold still, I'm enormously surprised that some STRANGER would even attempt this!

I go to question this mentally ill person when a nice and familiar voice whispers into my ear, "Guess who?" From those soft words caressed my neck, my feelings change instantly. I became calm once more and my surprise went away. Of course a stranger won't do something so incredulous. Would they? If they do, they need to go see a mental ward for a daily check-up.

I grabbed Kurosaki's wrists and pulled his arms down to my sides, drawing his face close to mine. I saw his cheeks pink slightly but I didn't pay too much attention.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, sneaking up on people isn't nice, ne?" His eyes widen comically and he pulled back to give me a look that says 'yeah right'. I let go of his wrists and he comes to sit beside me. He shifts to one leg crossing the other and I find that mannerism very neat. The orange-head had long legs adorned with black skinny-jeans. I travel up his slim body and find he is wearing a Antikku Kafe shirt. Strange but interesting. I raked my eyes up his face before going back to his neck. He had a choker on. How fashionable could he get?! It all looked so nice on him... Ah! Bad thoughts!

"Oi, were you watching that neko?" He asked while I was ogling his figure. I snapped my eyes up to his face and that light pink was still there but his eyes were on the calico neko. I turned my head to the still playing little guy. I smiled as he slide and pawed a leaf up into the air.

"Un, I happen to enjoy watching simple things such as nature." I stare up at the fluttering trees as the cool wind blows. It was all peaceful here. I love the park.

I looked back to him as he stared thoughtfully at me. How could I tell that? Because his eyes were sparkling with a gentle tint to them. His eyebrows were soft and relaxed, parted to a comfortable position. I studied his face more and he seemed to keep darting his eyes around. I smiled and turned back to the park. I stood up and stretched my arms across my chest, being gentle as always. Kurosaki stands with me and looks at the ground.

"Come, walk with me, ne?" I ask watching him carefully. As I spoke his eyes dart up and he rolls his eyes.

"Hai, hai, Shirosaki-san."

"That's Shou to you." He turns his head away and starts off at a slow speed. Probably to make sure I would follow.

Oh, and would I love to.


	4. The Park

**The Sway of Hearts**

**Summary:** I had not known what would happen if I had saved Shou. But right now, I'm glad I did. Seeing him better, I was DAMN glad I did. I think I might have loved him. But now I know I could not have loved him. Screw the world for making him my English teacher. Really, just bang the world right now and see how it feels. Not. Good.

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, and contains Yaoi or 'Boy's Love'. If that doesn't cut the butter for you then Yaoi is about two young men who share mutual feelings of love. Conclusion: G.A.Y. Fanfiction. X)

**A/N:** Gaahhhhh... Gomenasai... I have had recent troubles in my life and I haven't gotten to update my baby. Holidays, relationships, work, school... They are all kicking my ass. Me sorry! Xc I have made this chapter kind of sappy, hoping to make up for my lateness! On a better note, we are getting to the good stuff! :3 Hehehehe, so with all due respects, here is the new chapter! :)

**Some reminders for ya! ~**

San = basically a 'mister' or 'miss' honorific

Neko = cat

Baka = idiot/moron

* * *

Kurosaki's POV

I came into consciousness when I heard one of my sister's shower start. I blinked my eyes a few times, but keep them shut as I didn't really think about my day today. Still not fully awake, I thought of nothing in particular. Then something appeared. I felt that I had something to do today. I remember I got little sleep because I was thinking of... Shirosaki Shou! That's what I had today! The park meeting with Shirosaki-san. I came into contact with all memories of yesterday. The blatant joy that I felt with what was associated with the park. I thought about more of what I felt and decided I should probably write about it... Later. Now was to start my day.

I sat up with shut eyes as I shook my head, feeling the weight of my hair shake with it. I yawned without my consent and I opened my eyes. I could still hear the shower water running and figured I would go next. After I get more sleep... I shut my eyes and I laid back down.

Fuck. Try as I will, I couldn't go back to sleep. I keep feeling the memory of golden eyes haunt my every thought. I sighed. Stupid attraction. I didn't even know why I thought his appearance appealed to me. Maybe I was fascinated with the fact he was albino. I thought about it more when I heard the water from the bathroom shut off. I glared at the door through my sleepy eyes. That was my undeniable calling for the morning. Dammit. I didn't want to leave my comfy bed. I snuggled more before I kicked myself to get off my lazy, worthless ass.

I made my way to my door, stepping lightly, and opened it softly. I liked being quiet no matter where I was. I peeked out and saw Karin walking towards me with evident steam coming from her body. Her small head was covered with a towel as was the rest of her. She noticed me and half smiled before stopping.

"Ichi-nii, the shower is free." She offered with an uninterested tone that only a monkey couldn't recognize.

"Arigatou, Karin. Has Yuzu taken a bath? I can take one after, if need be."

"The hell? She is always first one to take a bath in this household." She rolled her eyes and carried on to her own room. I rolled my eyes. I was glad she was my sister because I'm pretty sure anyone else would have choked her to death for being so rude all the time.

I walked back into my room and gathered my latest towel and headed for the shower. I carried out all my morning duties and finally got to my shower. I turned it to my choice of temperature and listened to the repeating beatings. I headed in and felt the pelts of water continually run down my skin. I lifted my hands to run my hair back from my face as the water insisted it to go with the flow (pun, babe). I concentrated on myself melting into the sound of the splashing. I thought of a new journal entry to create. Hell yeah, now I have two I can put in my journal. The one with my strangled feelings surrounding Shirosaki-san, and now the feelings of pure blissfulness in the calming shower. I am on a roll!

I grabbed the shampoo and did everything needed for a nice, comfortable shower. When I was finished, I, unwillingly, turned off my shower and stepped out. I didn't fog up the bathroom, thankfully, and noticed my toned self. I raised my eyebrows at myself and smiled. Haha, I still had my tan. Damn. I grabbed my towel and dried myself of the now irritating water. I drew the towel around my hips and glanced around myself to see if my tan was even. Hot damn it was! I smirked and left the bathroom to head for some clothes.

I arrived and threw my towel over my chairs back and headed for my drawers. I grabbed everything necessary for a modest appearance to my family. I jogged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. On the way, I noticed Karin and Oji-san browsing the board games we had. I reached the kitchen and popped in to find Yuzu setting up breakfast. I smiled when she smiled at my arrival.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you slept well!" She was just the happiest girl in the world. I laughed and hugged her waiting arms.

"Arigatou, Yuzu. I'll be waiting eagerly." I said with my eyes glittering. She just made my whole day. I bounced away and sat at the dining table. I looked at my table and thought back to the Kotatsu that Shirosaki-san had. That was fucking awesome. I wish we had one, damn it! Not a second later, Yuzu set out our breakfast and we all ate gleefully.

After our meal, we said our thanks to Yuzu and we set off about our business. I got ready to go to the gym, almost too eager to even go. I was getting nervous just thinking about our meeting.

* * *

I came home when I felt sore and tired from the gym. I wasn't in the mood at all to work out for I was ecstatic for my later plans. I was just jumpy and giddy with excitement. I made my way to my room and checked the time. I had a little under an hour before I had to leave for the park. Time to pick out what to wear... Shit, I didn't know what to wear!

I dragged my feet to my closet and, hesitantly, opened it. I stared at my abundance of clothes. I face-palmed myself and swept my free hand through my pants. I removed my other hand from my face and used it to help shuffle through the mass of jeans. I need help... I am not that good with fashion yet. I really need to get lessons from Inoue. I keep up my search when I heard my phone ring. I stepped out and gathered my phone from my back pocket and answered.

"Moshi, moshi." I greeted.

"Oi, nothing, Ichigo. Whatcha up to?" Grimmjow spoke. Oh! I could ask him!

"Nothing much. Ne, could you tell me what would be best for going out? Clothes wise. Not anything fancy, but a casual assortment." I replied thoughtfully. I got confused after I didn't hear him speak for a little bit. I was about to ask if he was still there but he stopped me.

"Uh, not sure. I need more detail. Where are you going?" I didn't know what to think but I spoke what my intentions were.

"I'm going to the park. Just something simple, I guess."

"Oh." He perked up. Then his tone dropped a little. "Well, whatever the fuck you want to. Unless, you're going with someone?" He seemed cautious yet firm.

I debated on whether I should tell him the truth. He didn't seem to like Shirosaki-san very much. But then it would be weird for me to ask what to wear without any reason. Damn. I'm in a pickle. Maybe... No, I'll just tell the truth.

"Well," I started hesitantly. "I am. Remember yesterday? Shirosaki-san asked if he could get to know his savior better. I agreed and just suggested the park. Can you help me?" I asked feeling a dark pit engulf my stomach as he didn't reply for a while like last time. Uhg, I felt guilty for some reason. And I don't like that. The fuck, Ichigo?

He spoke and I could sense his tone was vexed. It was slippery to say that was truth, but I knew for an unknown reason. "Yeah, I'll help. Wear your black skinny jeans and a band shirt that's black. I have to go. I'll chat with you later, ne?"

I was astonished that he had to go so soon. I shook my head and voiced my departure. I hung up and stared at my phone. I felt that was our most awkward conversation EVER. I blinked as if I was dazed and looked to my closet. Like an automaton, I gathered the instructed materials and proceeded to put them on. I blinked even more and righted myself with internal questioning.

Did I do something wrong? Say something to offend him? I rarely EVER offended him and that was difficult to do if I tried. We had such a laid back friendship, I don't know. Maybe he had something on his mind. I will call him tonight and ask how he is. I hope he isn't having family troubles. That gets to him sometimes. I sighed and checked the time; it was time to be on my way. I checked myself out and realized I chose my An Kafe shirt. I liked that shirt. But I felt something was missing. I turned slightly and grabbed a hanging choker. The choker was plain black with a rose hanging from the center. I smiled to myself and headed out, pleased. I raced down the stairs and said my farewells before jumping out the door.

It didn't take me long before the park was in sight. I walked along the edge of the road, balancing on the curb till I was directly in front of the park. I hopped off and headed in the entrance and I gazed around. On a bench was a tuff of white hair. Found you.

I walked over and I was just close enough to see his eyes closed, yet far away enough to not be noticed. I smiled and observed his face. His jaw-line: Cut softly yet it showed fantastically, his hair falling from it. His hair: It fell out of his face and spiked naturally. Shining from the sun that lived up to his last name's true meaning. His lips: Light like his skin yet it caught the darker side to show they were pinked. And soft. They looked so soft with their perfect roundness that would give shame to any-

Snap.

I froze as I saw Shirosaki-san bolt up from his relaxed state. My heart was thumping in my chest and my mind was still replaying the 'snap' sound. I found he didn't notice me and I looked down to see a small stick crumpled in to two. Turns out, I had been unconsciously walking forward when I was 'observing' him... Hah. I looked back up and I could see his gaze travelling elsewhere. I followed his line of sight and I saw a neko, playing in a pile of leaves.

I heard a giggle and I saw Shirosaki-san's shoulders shake a little. I felt myself smile at such an air he put on. It was sweet and gentle. I could feel a sense of wanting to know more about this man. Being more careful this time around, I stalked closer, making sure I was out of his line of sight. As soon as I was close enough to touch him, I could feel a childish emotion pull at me. Without thinking, I raised my arms and cover his eyes. I felt him tense and I quickly leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?" I smiled at how childish I felt. Oh, so childish I am! I can't contain my inner self!

I feel him totally relax again. And to my surprise, he grabs my wrists pulling me forward so I can see his face fully and up close, upside down. He was smiling genuinely and his eyes were shining from the sunlight. Oh, his golden orbs. I blushed when I realized how close he was. I unconsciously pulled back looking at him kind of funny for I didn't have a brain at the moment.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun," I blushed at his soothing voice, "sneaking up on people isn't nice, ne?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a cross look. I disregarded his comment on my childish impulse and noticed he let go of my wrists. I walked lightly round the bench and sat down. I crossed my legs and stared ahead, embarrassed. I found the neko we had watched earlier and had a question pop into my head. I spoke my mind.

"Oi, were you watching that neko?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the young neko.

"Un, I happen to enjoy watching simple things such as nature." I turned to Shirosaki-san and gazed at his wonderful face. We had something in common. We both liked nature. I stared more as I watched his beautiful eyes turn upwards slightly. He had such nice features and a just a nice demeanor in general. I found I enjoyed his company enormously. I wanted to know more about him.

Startled, I found I was looking directly into his eyes now. I could feel a damn blush rising to my stunned face. His golden eyes holding emotions foreign to me. I wasn't very good at reading others but I wanted to learn now. I wanted to know how he was feeling. I looked away feeling embarrassed that I thought that. I glanced at the ground then back at the neko. I couldn't keep myself still as I could see his eyes on my face. Heat was rushing up to my face.

In my random glancing, I noticed him take a stand and stretch gently. He spoke more softly as if to coon me into whatever he wanted. I uncrossed my legs and I stood up with him.

"Come, walk with me, ne?" I ran my eyes up to his gold ones and I felt snarky suddenly. I rolled my eyes. That was what we were here for, no?

"Hai, hai, Shirosaki-san." I turned and looked for the main walking path. I started off slowly, waiting for him to match my pace. I turned back to him and I see him smiling at me with teeth showing. He had such a nice smile.

"That's Shou to you." He said glancing down at me slightly. I considered that he has said for me to call him by his first name twice. I felt a tinge of heat run to my face. I'm not even that familiar with him! First name basis? Damn.

He matched my pace and I looked to his figure. I checked the clothes he was wearing and he looked sexy. He had on black undershirt that was adorned nicely with a white one that had rips and tears to show that he did have on a black shirt. His leg covered by some tight blue jeans and they fit snugly. And... I could see some stomach. Daaaammmnnn, did I like that little peek show. I felt myself smirk and then it dropped. He was thin, really thin. I wonder if that has to do with the attack. I must have affected his health greatly. I couldn't even imagine myself in the hospital for over a week. Not even for a day! It's bad enough I live in one, partially.

I glanced away quickly, feeling I had stared too much. I decided I should make small talk. My urge to know more about Shirosa- (Shou... -san?) was practically coming out my ears! On a different note, I'll go with 'Shou' for now. Maybe. I'll try it without the honorific first and lets see how that goes.

"Ne, Shou," I look to see if I can see a sign of any sort. Nothing. "Uh, I have wondered about the boxes in your house. Have you just moved here?" I asked, honestly curious. It was bugging me a while ago. Hah, that may have come out weird. Oh well. I sneaked another glance and I see him still thoughtful.

"Un, I just moved here from Kyushu. I have family there." He exclaimed with a touch of sadness. As if to get rid of it, he continued on becoming more happy. "On the bright side, I missed typhoon season!" He smiled and glanced at me. I smiled back and nodded. We are getting to that season. Soon, festivals will be popping up everywhere! September will bring much fun. And school!

"I see, that is cool. Kyushu, huh. Why did you come to Karakura then?" I said pushing for more slightly. I unconsciously put my hands in my pockets. My hands felt a little weird just hanging.

"I came back, actually. I lived here before and I reunited with some friends just recently." He smiled and he didn't go on but he turned to me instead. "Kurosaki, what about you? What kind of family do you have?" He asked sincerely. His line of sight was on me and I felt nervous again.

"Oi, that is Ichigo to you," throwing his words back in his own face. I shifted my hands in my pockets, a smile appearing on my face. "Well, I have two sisters and a lunatic father." I giggle. "One of my sisters is the cutest and sweetest girl in the world, while the other..." I half-smile to myself. "Well, she is a rude, boyish girl. But, I love them." I wouldn't trade those girls for anything.

"What about your father and mother?" My smile fell slightly. I could feel myself pulling up a fake smile. A smile with no happy eyes.

"My father is bat-shit crazy. He is like a hormonal teenager that can't seem to filter his stupid. My mother isn't around anymore." I paused for a second to catch my bearings. "She died when I was seven. I-I don't remember much of what happened though." I glanced to the grass and focused on its green color. Green was peaceful. The color of nature. Yeah. Nature is lovely that way, ne, Ichigo? HA! I'm talking to myself. Pffft!

I heard Shou's footsteps come to a halt. I looked back to see what was the matter and his eyes were glaring at me. Not with malice, but as if he was sending comforting emotions to me with just his eyes. I was astonished. My mouth opened slightly. I could see his comforting eyes looking at me in half-lidded sorrow. What...? I hardly recognize this man. His arm twitched and his hand found its way to my shoulder. His golden eyes seemed deep. I felt like I was surrounded by water in my chest. It sloshed as I took steady breaths. What should I do? I could feel his hand linger before in tightened and slid down ever so lightly. Then his hand tightened again.

"Ichigo." My watery chest sloshed. "I'm sorry to have asked you that. I am." His eyes still on mine. Holy shit.

"A-ah, it's fine. You couldn't have known." I said politely. What the hell was I suppose to say!?

Shou nodded and smiled. His face lit up and I felt lifted. What the fuck? His eyes no longer had that feel to them. I almost forgot about his hand. Almost. I leaned ever so slightly into it then I pulled back and started walking again. I felt better and supported. I wanted to talk more to him about it. I looked to know when to speak so I could hold the conversation.

"It was a long time ago and I've gotten over it. I've got a great father and lovely sisters. We've gotten through it together." I looked at his doubt-filled face and half-smiled. I patted his shoulder and remarked about his sour face, "Ne, Shou-chan, no need to worry." I then patted his head like I would a kid, giggling at my cutsey honorific for teasing him. "Haha, so, what is your hobby?" I deliberately changed the subject because of the white-haired man's dropping of happiness.

He didn't buy it. He gave me a hard look before replying anyways.

"Eh, I like going on walks, obviously. I, uh, I like watching sword fights..." He seemed embarrassed but he continued. "And manga with the genre 'Psychological' the most." He rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes and smiled at the sky. I was startled when Shou turned to me quickly.

"What about YOU, Ichigo?" His eyes wide with curiosity. Hehe, I was going to sooo fucking blunt. Hehe.

"Me? Well, I love to write journal entries for just about anything I feel. Hmm, I like watching couples and... I like working out. Lets me let out some steam when I need too." I smirked at his slightly troubled face. Hehe, fuck yeah, this is fun.

He opened his mouth before he closed it. Then he spoke up, "That, is... Uh, cool. If I may," he paused, "why is it you like those random, non-relative things?"

Well then. "Okay. Journal entries helped me when I was younger. Coping and stuff. I've just continued with it. I never really stopped it, for whatever reason. As for watching couples? I enjoy seeing other people happy which makes me happy. Oh, especially gays. They are just the cutest! Now-"

"Eh?" Shou interrupted to my musings which caught me. I glanced away as I bit my lip. Maybe... I shouldn't have said that. Would that make me too obvious? Shit, I didn't want him to know I swung his way! I grumbled to myself before I tuned back to reality. "Uh, why gays?" He questioned suspiciously. Asshole. He is doing that on purpose. I didn't want to go through with this.

"Um... Well, are you against that?" I asked sheepishly. If he said yes, I was going to punch him.

"No. Just curious. Why? As in, why gays?" He repeated. I glanced at him before dropping my gaze. I studied our surroundings and we had walked the whole way around and we were about to come back to our starting point of our 'meeting'.

"Well... Because I can relate. And it makes me happy." This time I looked at Shou full on.

He froze. Oh shit. I fucked up, didn't I? His expression was taken aback. My thoughts were jumbled up. I was slapping myself for saying it yet I was strong about myself. I was not going to be put down if it came to anything. I wasn't going to let people's opinions affect me. I will be strong and not let anyone bring me down. Not again. I felt extremely defensive if it came down to anything of that sort. I came back to my surroundings and saw Shou with a peaceful, yet, hopeful look upon his graceful features. He smiled and laughed.

Whaaa...? He was laughing? But I didn't even feel offended. His laugh was cheerful and happy. It made me smile. I watched as he clutched his mouth with one hand as if to smother the chuckling. Then Shou's laughing stopped as he took on a slight pained expression. My eyes widened as he stumbled off the walk way and laid down in the grass slowly, avoiding looking at me. I was confused and concerned so I followed quickly. I got a look at his face and it was void of any pain. His eyes were closed and he just laid there. I, REALLY confused, knelled down to look at him closer to see if he fainted. Then he smiled. His eyes opened and continued to go to a widened state. What the hell was with him! I don't understand him!

I gave him my most dumbfounded, lost face I could. EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS, MAN!

"Haha, oh, Ichigo. I'll tell you everything that is on my mind." He placed his arms behind his head and glanced up at me. I crossed my legs as if to listen to story, his eyes following them. "First, Ichigo, are you gay?" He questioned. I laughed and threw my arms up in the air in exasperation and wariness.

"What do you think genius?! Hey, everyone wave to Closet Ichigo. He just has a FEW things on his mind," I added sarcastically. I looked past him to the entrance of the park. Tch, what the hell am I getting myself into?

Shou giggled, "okay. Well, secondly, I forgot that I hurt myself when I laugh too hard." I gave out a 'baka' to that and stared him down. "And that leads up to why I was laughing. Hah, I also think you're brave revealing yourself to someone you just meet." I rolled my eyes, which looked back to the park entrance. "I wasn't sure so I wasn't going to say anything. Because, you know, I'm al-"

I cut Shou off as I gasped in shock. My eyes laid upon a very, very unexpected (and kind of unwanted) visitor. I stared at the shocking blue-green eyes of Grimmjow. He was looking intently at me before looking at what I was kneeling over. Or rather who. I felt displeasure but pushed it away. I now felt extremely awkward. Why has he been doing this to me lately? I just wanted to punch Grimmjow right now. I gave a rather bland glare his way and he started heading over. I had ignored Shou till he sat fully upright, careful not to jog his side. I glanced at his face and saw disappointment like it was written on. He looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged.

"I don't know what he is doing here." I said to the golden-eyed man.

"So you didn't know he was coming?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

Grimmjow reached us and looked between the two of us. I wasn't happy. He was interrupting my Ogling Day of Shou. If fact, I could feel myself slightly pissed, but I wasn't going to act upon it.

"Hey, Gimmjow. What brings you here?" Keeping out every ounce of irritation out. I wasn't about to let petty emotions get out.

"Nothing much. Just thought I would come to the park." He said with eyes in Shou's direction.

"Oh, well, we will be going now then, ne?" I directed towards Shou. I found myself staring into ever so slightly softening eyes. I stood up and helped Shou the best I could being totally aware of his injured side. He nodded and started off, me in tow. That is, before my tracks were stopped by the one and only hand on my shoulder! Hey! This brings back memories. I wonder if it will for Grimmjow.

I turned, removing his hand from my shoulder, and smirked with humorous malice on my face. I lifted my foot and prepped myself for a good kick in the balls.

"Ne, Grimmjow. Remember what happens when you grab my shoulder?" His eyes were as wide as saucers when he noticed my leg lift. He jumped back and cupped himself. "Oh? Seems you do..." My voice dropping octaves as I let him recall what happens when you fuck with me. I took a step forward in his direction and he shivered.

"O-oi, I'm just a poor innocent boy, Ichigo!" He solidified his balls for what he said. "Plus, you wouldn't REALLY hurt that part of me would you? You know you-" I cut him off with a sucker-punch to his jaw. He gasped and wiped his mouth, blood plain on his hand. "You little bitch! You actually hit me!"

"Well, yeah I punched your sorry ass. That is kind of what happens when you piss me off, Grimmjow-tan." Provoking him further with childish names. He bumped his chest against mine. I pushed back, my face inches from his. He scowled and turned away. Shoving his hands in his pockets and stepping away.

"Fuck you." His cheeks pinked as I got a glimpse at his face. Interesting. I smiled.

"When and where, babe?" He snorted and started walking away. He called back over his shoulder as he headed for the park entrance.

"Shut up, I just wanted to see if you were here for your oto-san. He wants you home by dinner, asshole." He paused and then continued. "Wow, awesome, Grimmjow. Thanks for letting me know! See ya, later!" He said, mimicking my voice. Asshole. I watched him go and wondering what a short, awkward time period. I thought back and found myself confused. I came out of my musings when I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned heel and saw Shou staring at me with amused eyes. I blushed slightly at how awkward and strange I felt.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You two are just interesting." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

* * *

YAY! AFTER SO FUCKING LONG I'M DONE! Shit, I'm so worn. Well, my little cubs, is is time for Brian's bedtime. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I am a amateur. If my story doesn't feel right, please tell me! And I am sorry for the long wait. I promise the next chapter is on its way. Then this stupid cliffhanger can go screw itself. I am so excited for this story! KYA! I love both these couples... And I love jealousy to be involved. :3 Nighty-night!


	5. The Hand

**The Sway of Hearts**

**Summary:** I had not known what would happen if I had saved Shou. But right now, I'm glad I did. Seeing him better, I was DAMN glad I did. I think I might have loved him. But now I know I could not have loved him. Screw the world for making him my English teacher. Really, just bang the world right now and see how it feels. Not. Good.

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, and contains Yaoi or 'Boy's Love'. If that doesn't cut the butter for you then Yaoi is about two young men who share mutual feelings of love. Conclusion: G.A.Y. Fanfiction. X)

**A/N:** I found out a while ago that my Grandfather has Prostate Cancer. Sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling the mojo, loves. Shout out to ScooterX14 for reminding I have a story to continue. I will try my best for the story's and your sakes. Please forgive me and enjoy. I hope this makes up for the lost time.

Kurosaki's POV

I smiled and thrust one arm into the air with a childish air around me. "Yosh! Born and raised, Shou!" I grinned at his disbelieving expression. He seemed confused for some reason. I smirked. "What? What's with that face?" I could feel one of my eyebrows raise.

"You're... Strange, Kurosaki." My smirk fell.

"Oi, call me Ichigo. Since I'm calling you Shou, you should be nice and do the same, baka." I practically implored.

His eyes dug trenches into my chest and I dropped my arm down to my side. I meant for my tone to be whiny and sarcastic but it seemed to change something. I was looking into a beautiful face and his eyes sloshed the water in my chest. I could feel the weight. The twinkle to touch him erupted from my chest. I stopped walking and he stopped along with me and didn't seem bothered. And all he did was look at me strangely. Had I said something wrong again? Was I too rough with what I said? He hadn't said anything yet and I was beginning to think I should start walking again. I wasn't uncomfortable with the stare but the more his golden eyes stared at me, the more water was filling me up. I felt hot. The water was boiling hot.

Rapidly, under his breath, he whispered, "Ichigo." A quick little word of the mouth. Nothing special but I felt the draw again. That insistent tug in my chest from the water lifted and I gasped so quietly, I didn't think I really did it, but from the parting of my lips I knew I did. I was still looking at Shou. Not once had our gazing stopped. And he was closer now, and I twisted my body towards him.

No.

I wouldn't initiate anything. I could SEE it now. I could tell he wanted to kiss me. I knew because I would get that face when I was staring at Grimmjow. The crush had given me feelings that I could kind of figure out. The tingling of the lips, when I wanted to plant them on Grimmjow's own, grew and showed on the face sometimes. I would look in the mirror when that happened and I could see the effects. That lowering of the eye lids and the slight raise of the eyebrows. Feeling the need to part your lips or lick them even though they weren't chapped. These were my signs. And they were showing on Shou's face.

Shou's face. Again I felt myself search his face. Taking in his facial structure, only looking away from his eyes for a second. And I turned back to see I had also moved closer, leaning noticeably close but still a little ways away. I wanted a kiss. I knew I did. Attracted by this man I had just met, I wanted to be more attracted. Not just to his physical features, but to the man himself. And I wanted him. More than I had ever wanted Grimmjow I knew. Grimmjow was sweet when he wanted to be, and I was attracted to him as well. But Shou, he was different. I don't know how this second, but I will find out the specifics sometime.

I raised my hand, impulse over-whelming my senses with the steam I felt in my chest. Heat bubbled from me as I touched his face. Specifically his lips with my index finger, my other fingers laid gentle to the side. He seemed unfazed and inched closer even more. And then my stomach exploded.

His bottom lip moved down slowly and moved back up in a dragging motion. His soft lips moving against my finger had my stomach quivering almost. This time, my gasp WAS audible. The air moving into my burning lungs now and the sound almost a groan I realized. I was shocked. BEYOND shocked. The feeling was far from being known by me. Shou's lip tugged up in a smirk and the small move did the same thing to my stomach. It kind of hurt, but then it was a nice feeling also. It was so strange! And I liked it.

Back to looking in Shou's eyes, his eyelids were drooped even more. I felt smothered by this man! My stomach, chest, and face were steaming from the water eliciting havoc throughout me.

He drew up a hand to my wrist and it was like I was in a trance. I watched his warm fingers curl, slowly, around my thin lower arm. I just watched them. They seemed to linger, then he pressed my upper palm to his lips, erupting another tingle from my chest. His bottom lip moved again, trailing slowly down and I realized, it was kisses. Sweet, slow kisses. I could feel the joy and excitement swell up inside me. I lowered my eyelids, reliving the motions, but keeping my gaze on his face where our skin touched.

Saliva. I could feel his lips were now slightly wet from his tongue dashing out to wet them quickly. Again, another ripping feeling in my stomach and I looked straight up to his eyes. Shou's eyes were dark. I noticed that quickly with hyper-focusing on everything about him. He stepped closer, now within personal space. It wasn't just me, he was entranced. I knew he was entranced by me. I got more excited that I could do that. Grimmjow had never. But of course, I had never done something like this with him either.

Shou seemed more than amused as I stared back at him. His golden eyes dark and then they brightened. This time, his tongue darted out between a light kiss and licked my palm ever-so-slightly. The heat from the steam rushed to my face. Shou's lips drew his sinful tongue up between my fingers and back down. I closed my eyes from his and my breath dragged out roughly. I couldn't think as he keep the kisses working around my palm.

I unwillingly opened my eyes back to Shou's golden ones as his fingers lost their grip, only to slide down my arm till they dropped off completely. I missed the feeling, and desperately wanted them back on my arm. My hand dropped from his face and I clutched it to my chest. He straightened and leaned to my ear.

"Ichigo," I looked at Shou from the side, "would you mind meeting me here, again, tomorrow?" His voice nice and pleasant to my fried brain. I could see the side of his lips in a smile as I gazed at his face. Then, he spoke up again, but I didn't understand it completely. "_Please?_" His tone was nice and I could tell it was a foreign language. English, I realized. The way Shou said it sounded exactly like it would sound on an American film. Perfect accent. No hint of a Japanese stutter. Perfect. But I still had no idea what he said.

Blush tinting my face, voice coming out low and soiled, "sure..." I watched his face come to a halt in front of mine and my chest jumped.

"Great, see you then, Ichigo." He turned and walked to the entrance, leaving me, a heap of boiling water, to stare idiotically after his dispersing figure. I swear, I stood there for minutes beyond minutes trying to control my thoughts. Arousal was definitely a prominent character in My Mind Theater.

What.

I don't even...

Fuck it. I'm leaving.

I walked home. My eyes wide with curiosity, arousal, and excitement. I paid only the concrete my attention. I watched the ground. My mind sending me flashes of Shou and I together as of earlier. The feelings involved. It was all blowing my poor scattered brain out of proportions. I felt ragged and shell-shocked with a dash of 'WHAT-THE-FUCK' feelings.

I dragged myself to my house, and managing to get kicked right in the shoulder by my stupid oji-san throwing a fly kick. I didn't give a shit. I quickly by-passed him and headed to my room to contemplate what just went on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter is but I hope to have the other chapter up soon. It will also be quite long. See you, cubs.


End file.
